Just Good Friends
by Vacurai78
Summary: By day, Twilight Sparkle is a normal pony who delights in reading books, hanging with friends, and daydreaming about Princess Celestia. By night...well, let's just say that her hobbies keep her a little "tied up." Rated M for clop, lesbianism, and bondage. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Twilight Sparkle placed "A History of Equestria, Volume 4 (Revised Unabridged Edition) on it's shelf and sighed. Despited being an "egghead," as her friends called her, and having a love of books, sometimes the tomes could be SO FRUSTRATING. There were so many of them, and Twilight had to put back each and every one of them in case somepony wanted to check one out. The lavender unicorn rubbed her temples. _I_ really _need some coffee…_ She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of the delicious liquid.

After three cups of the steaming hot beverage, Twilight glanced at the clock, which read 6:15. As she realized that it was time to meet Rainbow Dash for volleyball, her weariness was instantly forgotten. She donned her 'official volleyball uniform,' a pair of latex shorts and a T-Shirt, and left quickly.

The walk didn't take long. Before she knew it, Twilight was staring at a slightly irritated Rainbow Dash who had their volleyball tucked under her wing. "What took ya so long, Twi? Forgot I was waiting?"

Twilight shook her head. "I had to put just about every book I owned back on the shelf."

"Oh, well, if that's all." Rainbow nodded sagely, and Twilight laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll be quicker next time. Are you ready to get started?"

"Whenever you are!"

As far as volleyball games went, this was one of the stranger ones Ponville had witnessed. Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash knew that they had advantages-Dash having wings and Twilight having magic-so they agreed to not hold back and do whatever they could to win. Despite Twi accidentally magic-ing the ball into her opponent's face, the duo had a great deal of fun and were both in high spirits by the end.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, I'd like to ask you a...a rather unusual question," stated Twilight when they were back in the locker rooms.

"Fire away," Dash replied, her bag of bits gripped in her mouth. She was trying to repack her saddlebags, and she wasn't doing too well.

Twilight formed the senetence in her head before she spoke. "I, uh, plan to do something...special, tonight, and I want to play it safe. So I'd like to give you the spare key to my treehouse, in case I'm not able to...uh...leave bed tomorrow."

Rainbow Dash stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Oh, I see," she giggled, "You're going to get a little tied up in your fantasies tonight, huh?" Dash smiled.

Twilight flushed scarlet. "Uh, I guess you could say that...but are you okay with it? I mean, I planned it all out and there shouldn't be anything going wrong."

Dash closed the flaps on her bag with a triumphant grin, turning to Twilight. "Ya know I'll help you wherever I can.«

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow at seven and tell you everything's okay. If I don't call you, you call me and make sure that I just forgot, alright?"

Dash took the key out of Twilight's outstretched hoof "Okay. I'm kinda curious about what you've got planned, though."

"Maybe I'll show it to you some day," said Twilight, trying not to be nervous. She was taking precautions, that was all. Nothing to worry about... "If you can't reach me tomorrow, please come over and...help me out..."

"Sure thing," Dash replied, and dropped the key into her bag of bits.

After getting the rest of her stuff together, Dash wished her friend a good night and shot off towards her cloud castle, leaving Twilight to walk home submersed in her thoughts. _Okay, so I told Rainbow Dash. It isn't that bad. She may have a different opinion of me from now on, but at least I won't be condemned to lie there forever._

Twilight entered the library and closed the door behind her. She was so anxious to start her game, she could hardly wait. The unicorn opened a secluded drawer and drew out a small, fancy looking circuit board that was heavily decorated with wires and had many small lights and buttons on it. All in all, it looked like something that had originally been in Twilight's laboratory.

She took it upstairs to her bedside table and plugged in the power supply. When she switched the device on with magic, some of the small LEDs started flashing in a chaotic pattern and finally stopped, only one of them still blinking once in a second. Twilight was content with that and smiled to herself.

She opened a door in her bedside table and took out a bag full of various toys she was using when she played at night. The first things she took from the bag were five padlocks, four bigger ones that could be opened with the same key and another, relatively small brass lock with a tiny key to it; she snapped them open and set them on the bed. Four padded leather restraints were next from the bag, custom made to fit her hooves perfectly. When Rarity had first made them for her, Twilight had said that she was using them for "training," and although she didn't say anything else at the time, she was sure that the fashionista r_eally_ knew what they were going to be used for.

Strangely, her other friends had also contributed to her cause. Pinkie Pie had made her four steel clamps that fit to the bars of her bed and had D-rings on them so she could fasten the wrist cuffs there, and Fluttershy had bought her a bed with many steel bars at both ends that made it easy to attach any kind of restraining device to it. It looked like it was cut from jail bars, and that certainly added to the effect Twilight wanted to produce.

The last things she removed from her bag were a strange looking set of leather straps, a magic-inhibiting ring, and a vibrator that she had modified herself. She'd drilled a hole into the bottom of the plug and mounted a jack with a locking mechanism into it to replace the batteries with an external power source and so the wire would be secured against being pulled out by accident.

Twilight stroked her hoof over the assortment of toys and felt anticipation rush through her, stronger than before. She picked up two of the leather cuffs, slipped them over her front hooes, and locked them there with two of the bigger padlocks. Of course, this didn't affect her movements at all, but it felt nice and snug around her hoof and gave her a taste of what was about to come. She did the same with the other two, enjoying the slight pressure they were producing. After stuffing the rest of her toys into her bedside table, Twilight returned to her bed. She levitated the four clamps over to her bed and lay herself spread-eagle in the middle of the big mattress, setting the clamps down where her hooves had been and starting to mount them at the appropriate bars of her bed. Another small device from her table was next in line: a small electromagnet that she mounted to the upper bars of the bed, about two feet above the left clamp. The connecting wire of the magnet was plugged to the circuit board.

Another two long wires were lying on the table. Twilight took the one that had a big button soldered at one end and ran it to the right clamp, where she mounted the button next to it to the bars. The last wire had a small electronic plug at the end. She ran it from the circuit board around her bed and through the bars at the footboard until it lay openly in the middle of the mattress.

Seeing all her equipment finally set up made her think about her game again and she shuddered a little in anticipation. Twilight could feel herself getting a bit wet already and quickly dragged her hoof away from where it was stroking her, not noticing that she was touching herself until now. To distract herself from those thoughts she continued the preparations. Of course, that only served to make her even more excited, but she had to get ready quickly or she would lose it completely and just sate herself right then and there. With shivering hooves she fetched a piece of strong thread from her table and tied it to the electromagnet's chassis. She measured the length down to the mattress and cut it off there a little shorter, impatiently taking one keys for her wrist locks and tying it to the free end of the string. While she held the key to the bottom of the magnet she pushed one of the small buttons on the circuit board, and the key got attracted to the magnet with a soft metallic click and stayed in place. Twilight swallowed hard and started to breathe more deeply.

Finally, about one hour after she had started, her preparations were through. Before she went any further, though, Twilight decided to visit the bathroom. The unicorn didn't want to take any risk with that. After all, it was meant to be pleasure, and she was heavily into bondage but not torture.

When she came back, levitating a small towel with her magic, she stopped at the cabinet and unlocked her wrist cuffs, leaving the padlocks dangling from the leather restraints. She made sure that all the keys were lying on the cabinet next to her circuit board, and picked up the rest of her toys. With a flick of her hoof she switched off the light, spreading the towel in the middle of the bed, sitting down on it, and putting the items next to her. If there was something like the _right time_, now it had come. She felt already so turned on that she almost couldn't stand the thought of what was going to happen.

The unicorn picked up the vibrator and pushed it slowly against her slick vagina, moaning deeply when the plug slid into her. Panting heavily, she took the leather straps and wrapped two ends of them around her flanks. She left them there, using magic to pull her tail through the small hole in the back. The third end went through the crack of her cheeks, covering her private area and the vibrator, and ending where the other two ends met on her belly. Finally, Twilight took the small brass padlock, made sure that the key was lying on her table, and threaded the lock through the holes in the straps, exhaling to make the belt fit. It shut with a soft click, and the Element of Magic writhed a little in anticipation, feeling the vibrator stuck deeply in her. Whatever she did now, the toy couldn't slip out of her, even if she wanted it to. There was only one other small hole in the straps, and it was exactly over the place where she had added the jack to the vibrator. She picked up the connector at the end of the wire and plugged it in. The cable snapped in audibly.

Twilight lay back and stretched her shaking hooves out to the steel clamps, fighting the urge to rip off her restraints and touch herself. If she didn't get this over with quickly, she would end up masturbating a few minutes from now. All of this reminded her of the pressure in her vagina, and she tried to force her thoughts away from there. _It's now or never, Twilight_, she thought, moving her hooves to the four clamps. She slipped the padlocks through the rings with her magic and clicked the lock shut.

Twilight swallowed and looked down at the magic-inhibiting ring. If she left the ring off, she could escape her bonds at any time in case things got too unbearable...but the thought of being completely subjected to her little machine made her even wetter, and she positioned the ring over her horn, letting it slide to the base.

Twilight's heart started to beat stronger.

She was trapped.

With her mind starting to drift away, she lifted her left hoof and pushed the button. Instantly some more lights on the circuit board started to flicker but nothing else happened, and Twilight grinned to herself as she started to feel the first effect of the cruel design of her program: uncertainty. The microcontroller was going to switch the vibrator on at random intervals for random durations of time, which meant that there was no telling when it would start and when it would stop. Another part applied to the magnet. It would hold the key for again a random time before the controller would interrupt its power supply. The key would fall down for the length of the thread and then keep dangling just in reach of her right hoof. The only thing Twilight _did_ know that the time was within the range from thirty minutes to six hours or more. She struggled a little to make herself aware again of how trapped she was and silently hoped for a quick release. Although she had invented the program and counted on her reaction, she never would have thought how strong the feelings would become. Whenever she played before she always had a way out of her bondage, but this time she was completely at the mercy of her little electronic device with no way to free herself, and even no pleading, threatening or swearing would lead her to freedom again. The only person who could free her before the time was up was Rainbow Dash, and she wouldn't be here before morning.

Twilight tugged at her bonds playfully, enjoying the feeling of utter helplessness and bathing in the rising arousal that was heating her up. With her arms and legs spread out so completely, she had almost no slack to move around. There was nothing for her to do but wait for the vibrator to kick in and to feel trapped.

Never would the unicorn have thought her program could be so cruel. Twilight squirmed and struggled against her restraints for quite a time, but the controller did absolutely nothing. She lay there for about twenty minutes, already getting exhausted from her fight but still without any sign from her device. Twilght turned her head to the right and watched the lights on the circuit board flicker. It was obviously still working, but she hadn't built in any way to find out how long it would be until something was going to happen. She started to growl a bit and let herself fall back in her bonds. Frustration took over and she cursed herself for her own inventions. Of course she had to go not only for the random key drop time, but for the vibrator, too! Now there she was, lying helplessly in self-imposed bondage, unable to break free or give herself sexual release. She tried to shift her body to make the vibrator at least move around a bit inside of her, but again, her own inventions turned against her. The straps were deliberately designed to be a perfect fit to her body and they pushed the plug into her with a constant pressure, regardless of how she squirmed or struggled. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" shouted Twilight, screwing her eyes shut. Her fantasies never included physical torture, but the kind of denial she was exposed to at the moment was worse than any punishment she could imagine.

What if her program just failed? An undiscovered bug, coming to haunt her at the least suitable moment? She would be forced to lie here, tied spread-eagle to her own bed until her friend finally would come to free her. At this thought and the inevitable humiliation she would face, she moaned in a mixture of despair and lust. With newfound energy she tugged fiercely at her bonds, but she still was chained down securely.

Suddenly, the vibrator kicked into full gear. Twilight jumped in surprise, yelping loud as the stimulation began to rush through her. Only her restraints kept her from doubling over and pulling her legs together. The locks at her cuffs clanked against the steel rings that held her immobile and she sucked in her breath greedily. The surprise and the increased sensitivity of her private parts from lying there so long without being able to touch herself caused her mind to blur and she lost track of her thoughts for a few moments.

When the first shock had left, she moaned deeply as the vibrator buzzed away in her vagina. The unicorn started to move her hips as good as possible to intensify the feelings she was experiencing, and the straps around her lower body did a good job and she lost herself in her emotions, panting heavily and groaning with the newfound then the vibrator stopped dead again, much too early for her taste. She cried out in frustration and tried to beat her hooves on the mattress. Oh, how badly she wished for that key to fall down into her paw now. Twilight licked her lips and tried to regain her breath when the vibrator started to buzz again. "Nyaagh!" she cried, starting to writhe in her restraints again. If she didn't find release this time, she would go crazy for sure!

Of course, she was being let down again. This went on for a long time, alternating high peaks of lust and sensation mixed with the uncertain waits when nothing happened, and it was never enough to give her what she was longing for. More than once she was so close, only a few moments more and ... again the vibrator fell silent. Tears of frustration and lust stained the coarse fur on her face when she was rocked by another yet another wave of vibration.

Time was indifferent to her now, and she didn't know how long she lay there for when she felt something moving on the bed next to her. She snapped out of her trance. The room was still quite dark and the small lights of the controller didn't provide too much light. Who could be in here with her? Instantly Twilight thought of her friend, but it wasn't morning, yet. "Who's there?" she asked in a rough voice. Her previous moans and screams had taken toll of her. "Dash? Is that you?" She was glad that the vibrator had chosen to stay calm at the moment.

Suddenly she felt a hoof wrapping around her muzzle, effectively shutting her up. She tried to scream in protest and struggled wildly, but her bonds wouldn't let her go. She was trapped and helplessly exposed to whoever the stranger was. Her fear rose when she felt a rope being tied around her muzzle. Twilight cursed herself for being so foolish to make herself vulnerable to whatever creep might choose her treehouse for their next raid. When her uninvited visitor tied a piece of cloth over her eyes, she merely sagged back in desperation. Inside, Twilight braced herself for the worst.

The stranger left her alone for the moment, and she could hear that he or she was rummaging around in her possessions. She hoped that this person would just take whatever appealed and leave without hurting her. Twilight tried to keep as still as possible, but at that moment the controller switched the vibrator on again. Despite herself, the unicorn bucked and whimpered against the unwanted sensations that spread through her. With a groan she tried to resist the urge to struggle and fight but couldn't help it. Her hooves beat on the metal bars and the locks at her cuffs made clanking noises against the rings.

The stranger seemed to get interested in the noise and again she sensed a motion on her bed. When she felt hooves roaming freely over her body, stroking her arms and belly, she instinctively tried to cower and protect herself. Of course, this only led to herself straining against the bonds that were holding her in her trap.

Suddenly, Twilight felt a wet tongue lapping over the side of her muzzle and the tip of her nose. Even through her fear she felt arousal rise again. Why did she feel turned on by this? Was she, really? As the paws started to caress her breasts and her body responded to the touch, she thought she _was_ turned on, without a doubt. The hooves roamed further and the tongue paid close attention to her breasts.

Suddenly she felt the lock at the straps around her hips snap open, and when she became aware of the vibrator slowly being pulled out of her she tried to scream and struggled wildly, unable to break the hold of her restraints. _No! Don't do this, please!_ thought Twilight, whimpering through her tied muzzle. The unicorn tried to protect her suddenly vulnerable private parts with her tail, but the stranger held it to the mattress.

Her eyes widened behind her blindfold when she felt something enter her plot hole. It took her a second or two to comprehend that it must be the vibrator, and at that moment it started to buzz again. Twilight groaned and writhed under the assault, but in a way the whole situation was so arousing. She had tried anal stimulation before, so she knew how it would feel, but being tied up, gagged and blindfolded, helplessly exposed to a stranger in her own bed ... all this added an exquisite quality to the situation. She was scared out of her mind and she loved it. She only hoped she would survive the night.

Her last thought was pushed away when she felt something enter her vagina. Once again she fought against her bonds, struggling wildly to get away but still securely restrained, her wild motions only resulting in clanking noises and the feeling of helplessness. The stranger started to rock back and forth inside of her, unexpectedly gentle and careful as if the intruder wanted to make sure not to hurt her.

Twilight sucked in deep breaths of air through her nose while slowly giving in to the sensations. The restraints that held her trapped, the rope tying her muzzle shut, the blindfold, the vibrator in her anus and the strange person dominating her, all this drove her wild. She tried to struggle, to squirm, she tried to cry for help and beat her hooves against the bed, but still her level of arousal rose more and more, and when the controller once again turned on the vibrator she let out a long muffled scream and climaxed violently. Colorful stars and speckles shot around in her mind and she felt her body taking control over her muscles. Again and again she felt the delightful contractions and lost herself in them until she strained a final time against her bonds and collapsed. A few moments later she felt the body of the stranger falling down on her, too, and wings wrapping around her midsection.

Everything became quiet again and for once, even the vibrator didn't interfere. Twilight was still breathing deeply, feeling the body of the stranger lying on top of her. _What now?_ she thought. At that moment, she heard a soft click, followed by a metallic jingling.


	2. Chapter 2

"What took ya so long, Twi? Forgot I was waiting?" Rainbow Dash impatiently flapped her right wing, holding their volleyball under the other one. It was 6:15 now, almost half an hour after she'd asked her friend to meet her at the volleyball court. She wasn't really mad, just a little irritated.

Twilight shook her head. "I had to put just about every book I owned back on the shelf."

"Oh, well, if that's all." Rainbow nodded sagely, and Twilight laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll be quicker next time. Are you ready to get started?"

"Whenever you are!"

As far as volleyball games went, this was one of the stranger ones Ponyville had witnessed. Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash knew that they had advantages-Dash having wings and Twilight having magic-so they agreed to not hold back and do whatever they could to win. Despite Twi accidentally magic-ing the ball into her opponent's face, the duo had a great deal of fun and were both in high spirits by the end. For some reason, Twilight seemed a bit eager to leave early today, and although Rainbow was deathly curious, she didn't pressure her for answers.

"Uh, Rainbow Dash, I'd like to ask you a...a rather unusual question," said Twilight when they were back in the locker rooms. A slight uneasiness in her voice implied that she wasn't quite sure about what to say.

"Fire away," Dash replied, her bag of bits gripped in her mouth. She was trying to repack her messy saddlebags, struggling to shove everything back inside, but the pegasus made sure to pay close attention to what her friend was trying to tell her.

Twilight seemed to arrange the words in her mind for some time before she finally spoke, "I, uh, plan to do something...special, tonight, and I want to play it safe. So I'd like to give you the spare key to my treehouse, in case I'm not able to...uh...leave bed tomorrow."

Rainbow Dash paused and thought about what she just heard. Her flight goggles gripped in her hooves, she smiled as the realization of what Twilight was going to do sank in. Now she knew why the unicorn had been so impatient in the court. She let go of the goggles and took the bag out of her mouth. "Oh, I see," she said, giggling. "You're going to get a little tied up in your fantasies tonight, huh?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that." Rainbow could tell how embarrassed her friend was feeling at the moment. She never spoke much about her private life, and this idea was quite daring even for a generally open-minded person. Twilight obviously tried not to look into Dash's face while she continued, "But are you okay with it? I mean, I planned it all out and there shouldn't be anything going wrong."

Of course she had it all planned out! That was Twilight in a sentence. Dash returned to her bags, taking out a book and stuffing her volleyball uniform back in. She closed the flaps on her bag with a triumphant grin, turning to Twilight. "Ya know I'll help you wherever I can."

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow at seven and tell you everything's okay. If I don't call you, you call me and make sure that I just forgot, alright?"

Dash wasn't into this kind of thing herself, but she couldn't deny that she had thought about what it would be like to gain complete control over somepony. With a warm smile, she took the key out of Twi's outstretched hoof. "Okay. I'm kinda curious about what you've got planned, though."

"Maybe I'll show it to you some day," said the unicorn, her voice shaking slightly. Dash sincerely doubted that. "If you can't reach me tomorrow, please come over and...help me out..."

"Sure thing," she replied, and put the key into her bag of bits.

They walked back outside again, where the air had become a bit chilly. Rainbow Dash strapped her flight goggles on and smiled at Twilight. "Well, see you tomorrow, either here or ... you know where." she giggled. "Have a good and playful night."

"I love you, too," Twilight replied, a little annoyed but in good humor.

Dash took off towards her cloud palace at a leisurely speed, thinking about what an interesting night this was. She wondered what Twilight might have thought up for herself, but whatever it was, it had to be something that could go wrong and leave her in a desperate situation. All the better that she decided to tell Dash about it.

When she got home, the pegasus was still giggling from time to time. She toyed with the idea to call Twilight every once and again to see if she was still able to answer the phone, but of course she did nothing like that. Instead, she went into the kitchen and fixed her evening meal. Laden with a plate full of hot soup and some slices of hay-wheat toast, she went back into the living room and sat down at the table, turning on the TV and searching for an interesting show. As usual, there was nothing _cool_ enough to watch, so Dash just let her mind wander and relaxed a bit from the hard day and the work out at the volleyball court.

Rainbow Dash woke with a start. The television was still running, showing bad excuse for a soap opera. The Element of Loyalty groaned and stretched her muscles, slowly rising and heading into the kitchen to get herself something to drink. To her disappointment, there was nothing left in the fridge. "This keeps getting better," she growled, shaking her head to clear the mist before her eyes. With a deep sigh she decided to go out and buy some bottles of lemonade, annoyed at herself for not remembering to go get groceries. She trudged back into the living room and picked up her saddle bag, searching for her bits-purse. When she checked to see if she had any money left, something fell out and hit the floor with a soft tinkle. It was the key Twilight had given her.

A thought instantly popped into her mind, and she looked at the wall clock. Two thirty. Twilight would be in the middle of her little game by now...but wouldn't that be a violation of her friend's privacy? Probably, yes. She put the key back into her bag of bits and took off towards one of Ponyville's shops.

It didn't take her long to get a few bottles of lemonade, but she didn't feel like going home just yet. The thought of her friend and her unknown game didn't leave her; she just had to find out something about that. Well, if nothing else, she could drive by Rey's home and see if she had already turned off the light. After all, it was just a few blocks from here.

When she reached her destination, the pegasus touched down gingerly. The house was dark and silent, and although Twilight's bedroom light was off, Dash's curiosity was so intense, she didn't realized she had whipped the key out and opened the front door until she was inside. Fortunately for her, the hinges didn't make a sound, but her own heartbeat and her blood pounded and rushed in her ears. Dash quietly snuck up the stairs, tiptoeing to Twilight's door and finding it ajar. She pushed it open a little and tried to peer into the dark room behind it, but all she could see were some tiny lights flickering in one corner of the room.

She bent forward a little until she could stick her head into the room. Now the pegasus noticed the dark figure of her friend lying on the bed, obviously enjoying herself, moaning deeply and breathing heavily. The only thing that Dash couldn't figure out was why she didn't move at all.

When her eyes had adjusted a little more, she could make out her friend lying in a spread-eagle position on the bed, her front and rear hooves tied to the frame of the bed. Rainbow saw some wires that originated from the device with the lights in the corner running to the bed, but even if Twilight had used one of her tech toys it was unclear how it could help her get off.

Dash kept watching her friend for some time. Twilight writhed and strained against her bonds every few seconds, and it became pretty obvious that she had chained herself up securely enough that she couldn't get free. The pegasus swallowed hard at the thought of being helplessly trapped like this. How was Twilight eventually going to get free? How long had she already been lying here? Of course, she had given Rainbow Dash the keys to her treehouse, but she had said that was only in case of emergency. The pegasus kept staring at her friend, and there was another sound in the air; somewhere the faint buzz of a vibrator was audible. It hadn't been there moments ago. So this little device controlled her pleasures in some kind of pattern...

Dash retreated from the door and went into the living room, partly to distract herself from the sight in the bedroom, partly to think about what she should do next. Now that she knew what Twilight was doing, she might as well pick up her lemonade bottles and fly home. Tomorrow she would call her friend and find out if her little adventure went through or if she needed help, hopefully the first.

For some reason, though, this whole story excited Dash more than she wanted to admit. Her friend was helpless, completely at the mercy of anypony who would come to find her. The pegasus sat down in a comfy armchair by a bookshelf and tried to make heads or tails of her thoughts. Twilight suddenly moaned loudly from the bedroom, and Rainbow's blood rushed up and she felt the overwhelming desire to join her friend. The pegasus looked around the room and saw a short rope lying on the table in front of the television. As if she was in trance she stood up, went over to the table and picked it up. The rope was smooth but strong, and she could see that it had been tied to knots more than once. She experimentally wrapped it around her wrist and tugged a few times. It felt good. _You really should pack away your toys after you play with them, Twi, _thought Dash with a wide grin. Her decision was set.

With quick steps she left the living room and stood in the hallway, taking a scarf from the coat-rack and heading to the bedroom door again. Twilight's struggles seemed to have stopped a little: she was just breathing heavily, moaning softly under her breath. The sound of the vibrator was gone, too, so it really was controlled automatically in some way. The pegasus felt herself getting aroused again by the sight of her trapped friend lying before her, and she silently entered the room and crouched down, certain that her friend wouldn't be able to see her anyways but deciding to take precautions. The vibrator suddenly buzzed to life again and Twilight let out a long, husky moan of pleasure. Rainbow Dash suppressed her own moans of anticipation; this was just so sexy.

While she watched the unicorn, she tried to figure out how the device worked. She figured that the little circuit board on the bedside table was controlling the whole show, and it took a moment for her to discern that the wire between Rey's legs obviously supplied the power for the vibrator, switching it on and off at whatever time interval Twilight had chosen. Another two wires went to the headboard. One of them was connected to a little metal thing, mounted high above the left wrist cuff. A piece of string was tied there and...a key stuck to the underside of the device. So that must be her release plan. The key would fall down when the magnet was switched off. But did she know when this would happen? Dash was pretty sure she didn't. The third wire went over to the other side of the bed, but the pegasus couldn't make out what it was for.

All of a sudden the vibrator stopped again, and Rey struggled madly in her bonds. Obviously it hadn't been enough to give her satisfaction but at the same time she seemed not to be able to give herself release. Dash was determined to find out how she had set this whole thing up. Cautiously she slipped onto the bed, trying to keep out of the field of vision, Twilight seemed to notice that something was going on anyways and the pegasus quickly ducked.

"Who's there?" the unicorn called out. Her voice sounded rough, strained by constant moaning "Dash? Is that you?"

The pegasus didn't answer. Now the time had come to live her fantasy. She reached out and wrapped her left hoof around her friend's muzzle. Twilight started to growl and scream in protest, struggling in her restraints but unable to escape. Dash took the rope and wrapped it a few times around her friend's muzzle and tied it shut. Then she grabbed the scarf, folded it up lengthwise once and quickly covered Rey's eyes so she couldn't see who was there with her.

Twilight struggled and tried to scream, all in vain. She had built the perfect trap for herself, and Dash was going to savor her domination for some time. The Element of Loyalty left the bed and started to make loud rummaging noises as if someone was searching the house. Actually, she was, but her search was limited to the bedside table where she presumed she would find some more toys to play with. Her search was rewarded. Inside of the table she found a bag full of various sex tools, and Dash had to suppress a giggle. She never would have guessed!

She sorted through the stuff and found a nice looking strap-on dildo that had a normal shaped phallus in the font and a plug of the same size on the inside of the harness. The pegasus smiled and ran her hooves over the smooth latex toy, losing the use of her rational thinking. She seated herself on the floor, spread her legs, and let the plug slide into her, biting her lower lip to stifle her moans of pleasure. Her hooves shook a little when she closed the straps around her flanks, and although she had a hard time pulling her tail through the hole in the back, she had to admit that the device felt really good.

Once again the buzzing started, and Twilight groaned deeply. The Element of Loyalty climbed back onto the bed again, enjoying the feeling of the dildo inside of her. The bound unicorn was obviously trying to keep still, but her hooves repeatedly shook wildly and her arms strained against her cuffs, making clanking noises while she fought. Dash tried to imagine how her friend felt at the moment; she was tied up helplessly, gagged and blindfolded, and she knew there was somepony there with her. The pegasus started to stroke the fur on Rey's arms and belly, causing the vixen to strain against her bonds once again.

Rainbow enjoyed the sight of her helpless friend and bent over to lick her muzzle and nose quickly. Twilight breathed heavily and obviously tried to avoid contact with her, but there was nothing she could do. Dash was in complete control. She let her hooves slide over Rey's breasts and she felt the hard nipples under the fur. So Twilight was still enjoying her entrapment. The pegasus grinned and bent over to move her tongue over the same spot, while her hoof wandered down to the straps that covered Twilight's private parts. A small lock prevented access, so she just stroked over the belts, plucking at them a little and teasing the bottom of the vibrator.

She looked around and saw the keys lying on the bedside table. Rainbow took the smallest of them and tried to unlock the straps; it opened without a problem, and the pegasus removed the power cord and folded the belts aside. Twilight started to struggle and screamed through her closed muzzle, her tail flicking up but Dash holding it down as she removed the vibrator from Twilight's vagina. With a mischievous grin, the pegasus pushed it slowly up her friend's plot-hole. The unicorn whimpered in protest, but she could do nothing to stop Dash, and when the vibrator was completely inside, Rainbow reconnected the wire to it and the buzzing instantly resumed. Twilight groaned and writhed, and now it wasn't clear if it was with pleasure or fear.

Moaning to herself, Dash positioned herself between Twilight's legs and started to push in, the slick natural juices making her penetration easy and smooth. Twilight tugged against her bonds like mad, making clanking noises against the clamps that held her wrists, but there was no escape. The pegasus knew that her friend must be scared out of her mind right now, but she also knew that she was enjoying her predicament immensely.

Slowly she started to rock back and forth. The plug in her own vagina was moving in the same rhythm as she was moving inside of Twilight, and the mixture of dominating her friend and pure sexual excitement made her body heat up more and more. She soon started to moan uncontrollably, moving to and fro against the plug inside of her, and she knew that every stroke she felt was also given to the bound unicorn in the bed. Twilight was obviously getting excited, too. Her breathing started to match Dash thrusts and her moans became deeper and less frightened. Again and again the pegasus slipped into her friend's body, and soon she was moving as fast as if she was making love to one of the colts she had shared her bed with before.

Her climax hit her nearly at the same time as Twilight let out a long moan. Her forehooves started to get weak from supporting her weight for so long and she let herself fall down on her friend's body, still writhing and moaning in sexual delight, feeling the struggles and straining of the unicorn under her. She finally became still, enjoying the sensations of Twilight's hot, coarse fur under her and the weak movements that she made. Dash just lay there motionlessly for a few minutes, wings wrapped around her victim, when she heard a soft tinkle. The magnet had finally released the key, and it was now dangling just above Twilight's hoof.

Twilight needed a moment to realize what the noise had been. She tried to reach out and grab the key with her right hoof, but the stranger was faster than she was. She moaned in frustration and tried to beat her hooves against the mattress, cursing herself once again. Suddenly the tongue was back at her muzzle again, softly licking her flews. Twilight felt the ropes being untied, and before she could even say a single word the stranger started to kiss her passionately. With all her emotions still in full steam, the unicorn returned the kiss. Somehow she was certain that this was Rainbow Dash. The wicked little filly had snuck into her flat to take advantage of her entrapment. Oh, how she hated her for that, and at the same time she felt a burning desire to be humiliated again.

Finally the kiss ended and Dash removed the blindfold. Twilight blinked a few times and recognized the face of her friend looking down at her, starting to speak. "So, this is your special?"

"Yeah." Twilight answered. "Obviously it was a little special to you, too."

"Totally." Dash stroked the unicorn's face with her hoof. "You know...I could get used to this kind of game."

Twilight tried to register what she'd just heard. "You mean...you want to do this again?"

"Yeah, but only if you want to."

Twilight smiled happily. "Of course I do." They kissed again for some time, their tongues dancing about each other while they let the heat of the afterglow slowly fade away. When they broke the kiss, Twilight glanced at the bedside table and tried to decipher the LCD of her watch..."Four o'clock?" she exclaimed in horror, starting to writhe in her restraints again. She had nearly forgotten that she was still chained securely to her bed. "I have to get up in two hours! How am I ever going to get enough sleep now? Please, Rainbow, give me the key."

The cyan pegasus grinned. "No, I don't think I'm going to do that."

"Wha-Dash, you can't do this to me! Let me out!"

"But I like it much more when you're all tied up and helpless!" Rainbow looked into her victim's eyes with a thoughtful expression. "You know, I think you should stay home today," she went on. "I could just tell everypony that you're not able to leave bed."


	3. Chapter 3 (in progress)

"Oh, Cloudburst! We've got to run away from here! My father found out about us and he's going to kill us if we don't..."

"Stop worrying about him, Rosewood! I won't let anything bad happen to you. My mother owns a big house far away in the mountains. We can go there and live in peace, and he'll never know."

The dialogue continued in the same fashion, and Twilight decided not to pay any attention to it anymore. Rainbow Dash was sitting next to her on her living room sofa, eagerly taking in every word the two protagonists were saying. She shifted a little, until she was lying sideways on the remaining space, her head resting in the pegasus' lap and her tail draped comfortably over her flanks. Dash giggled and started stroking her mane, but her mind kept transfixed to the soap opera that was presented on the television screen. The Element of Magic didn't really mind; she just relaxed and enjoyed the company of her best friend and playmate.

She remembered vividly how embarrassed she had been the other day when she'd asked Dash for that special favor. Now, three weeks later, she still wasn't completely comfortable with how the situation had turned out back then but - on the other paw - she and Rainbow had found out more about themselves than they had considered possible.

The unicorn smiled. When they next met, everything seemed to have changed. She and Dash had been sitting in Twilight's kitchen, drinking cold soda and cracking jokes, gossiping about the people in their respective companies and doing their best to avoid talking about what had happened between them. They beat about the bush for nearly the whole evening, until Dash finally pulled a CD out of her bag and gave it to her friend. They spent the next two hours browsing through the images that were neatly sorted and labeled, telling each other which situations they liked and what was crossing the borderline. In the beginning, it wasn't easy to speak out clearly what turned them on, but they learned a lot about each other that night.

From that day on, the duo started meeting more often. Carefully they tried to find out where their new friendship was going and how far they both were willing to get into this. They played together, trying all kinds of tie up games, various ways of stimulation, and learned about the reaction of the other to different forms of physical contact.

They found out soon enough that they weren't in love with each other. It was more like sharing a deeper friendship and mutual trust than they used to have, and when they were playing, they felt their friendship strengthen and expanding, forming a bond that could never be broken. Twilight was more than willing to give up her freedom to Rainbow Dash whenever her friend wanted it, and the pegasus gratefully accepted the offer. The unicorn spent hours being tied or chained down by the Element of Loyalty in lots of different positions, and Dash obviously enjoyed taking control over her. During their games they often got lost in their emotions, wildly rolling around, kissing and licking all over, until they both got the gratification they were looking for. At all other times, they felt like being nothing more than very good friends with a twist.

The voices from the television still chattered on in very much the same way as before. Twilight tried not to listen to them, and her mind wandered back to her previous thoughts, trying to analyze the emotions and feelings that had taken over her conscious mind while Dash was having her way with her. The unicorn suddenly felt the urge to be helpless again, completely at the mercy of her friend. She shifted uncomfortably around a bit, but the desire kept stuck in her mind.

Dash looked down at her, her face showing concern. "Are you all right, Twi?" she asked. "You seem kinda uneasy tonight."

"No, I'm fine," Twilight answered. "It's just ... You know, I really enjoy your company..."

"But?" Rainbow offered. Her attention was now completely withdrawn from the television.

The unicorn hesitated, her ears folding down in embarrassment. After all the hours they had played together, she still couldn't say clearly what she desired. She always felt like demanding something from her friend and never giving back anything in return. Twilight lifted her head and stared into the pegasus' violet eyes, and her hesitation suddenly melted away. "I was just wondering how it would feel, lying here with you and being bound. No big deal, just some cuffs or something. I really need to feel that you can do with me whatever you want, whenever you want."

Dash giggled. "I knew you were going to say something like that," she said. "You wait here and I'll take care of your little problem." Rainbow tapped her hoof on Twilight's horn and stood up, making the Element of Magic moan slightly. With a wink, Dash turned around and left the room.

Twilight returned to her sitting position and waited for her friend to return. She could hear her cantering around in the bedroom, clattering with stuff from her bag of toys. Twi didn't move, trying to hold back her impatience and forcing herself to wait for Dash to return, just as she had been told. Somehow the thought of having no say in what was going to happen next excited her in a most pleasurable way.

Finally, Dash came back into the living room. She couldn't help smiling broadly and quickly sat down and grabbed the unicorn's front hooves. Twilight drew in her breath sharply, taken by surprise. One moment later, Dash had put both of Twi's leather cuffs around her forehooves, wasting no time to lock them together with a single padlock. The key to the lock dangled from a thin leather cord around the pegasus' neck, and she flipped it around and hid it in her mane. She tugged sharply at the cuffs, causing Twilight to lose her balance and fall forward with a gasp. The Element of Loyalty caught her toppling body and laid her down just like before, Twi's head resting in her lap.

Twilight breathed deeply, snuggling close to her friend and rubbing her head against Dash's belly. "This is so strange," said the pegasus, stroking her friend's mane. "As soon as I put these things on you, you're instantly changing. Very peculiar."

"It just feels so _nice_," Twi answered with her eyes closed, a comfortable heat spreading through her body. She felt so secure, so taken care for, nothing could ever happen to her now. In a strange way, the fact of being captivated made her feel safe. She knew that Dash would be there for her, and as long as her friend didn't decide otherwise, she had nothing to do but lie there with her and enjoy Rainbow's company. There was still something that bothered her, however, something that was always in the back of her mind when she and Dash were playing their games: the constant certainty that the game was eventually going to end. Twilight sighed and tried to push the thought away for now.

"You okay?" Dash asked again, feeling her friend's restlessness. "Did I make the cuffs too tight?"

"No, it's fine..." Twilight replied softly. "You know that I can take them tighter if needed."

"Yeah, I know," said the pegasus. From earlier experience, she also knew that Twilight didn't express herself very easily, and she decided to venture a little farther. "But there _is_ something bothering you, isn't there? I can tell you wanna tell me something, so if I made a mistake or-"

"No! No, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Twilight, please ... I know it's not easy for you to say stuff, but if you want something, you have to tell me what it is. And don't be shy. The worst thing I can do is say no, right?"

"...Right." The unicorn inhaled deeply, trying to find the right words to tell her friend what she longed for. Sometimes she envied the ponies who weren't gifted with smart brains but could frankly speak out whatever they had on their minds without thinking twice. "You know that I like it when you tie me up," she started, deliberately looking away from Rainbow Dash to keep herself from getting more nervous. "I love the ropes, chains, cuffs or whatever you're using...it feels _lovely_ to be physically restrained, but that's not the only thing that makes all this so special to me." Twi swallowed hard, struggling to put her emotions into proper terms. Waving her cuffed hooves a little, she continued. "That's what my body's telling me, but what's going on in my mind is far more powerful. To feel that I can go nowhere is one thing, but I need to know that I'm at your mercy. You're to decide over my life, for the time being." Finally, she found the heart to turn her head around, looking up to face her friend. "Please, can you make this time last longer?"

"Wait a minute...you're saying you want to be tied up for longer, did I get that right?"

"Yes...and no...I think. Well, it's not easy to explain. As much as I enjoy our playing sessions, they have one big flaw: when playtime's over we return to normal life as if nothing ever happened. But I want to be yours to do with whatever you want, at any time, not just for a few hours in our schedule. If you want to tie me up, just do so. Don't ask me if I want to or what I would like to do. Just take what you want, whenever you want." Twilight shivered a bit, fantacizing about what Dash could do to her.

Rainbow tried to comprehend what her friend was trying to tell her. "So...you're asking me to take you as my slave? Well, I have to admit, I don't really like master and slave games..."

"No! I don't want to be a slave either," Twilight tried to explain. "It's more like...I don't know, being a toy. I'd be your toy to play with. You could do what you want with me, lock my hooves while we're watching TV, just like now, or gag me for no particular reason ... I wouldn't ask you why or try to resist. It's your decision alone. That way we wouldn't have planned times when we're playing and when we're not. I want to be yours at any given time."

"I think I know what you're trying to say," Rainbow replied, still a little surprised about her friend's confession. "But...how would you not be my slave? In both ways you'd belong to me."

"As a slave I'd give up myself completely, losing all personal rights to you, being forced to follow every order you gave me. That's a little different. I just want to trade my freedom for your pleasure."

Rainbow stroked her mane some more. "Twilight, do you have any idea what you're saying? If we go through with this, you could never be certain to be able to finish anything you're doing. I could just come into the library, take you away from your work and tie you to the bed for six hours while I go out to stretch my wings and spend some time with our other friends."

"Yes! That's exactly what I want!" Twilight exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "I mean, if that was what you wanted to do with me, I would've accepted it without complaining. Of course you'd be free to ask me, but you wouldn't need to. I don't know if you really want to do something like that, but the mere thought that you actually could do it..." Twilight made a little moaning noise in the back of her throat, recovering a moment later. "This is what I mean when I speak of becoming your toy."

Dash nodded slowly, pondering the situation for a while. "Alright, I think I got it. It actually sounds kinda cool, even if I don't know what I'd do with you once we started."

"So you'd be willing to give it a try?" Twi's ears perked straight up in anticipation.

"Sure! I like the idea of having a new toy to play with at any time." The pegasus suddenly bent down, holding Twilight's head down with a hoof. "And I think...I just got in the mood to find out...what sort of games...my toy can play..." She slowly, _painfully_ dragged her tongue along Twilight's horn, making the poor unicorn moan and struggle for freedom.

When Rainbow finally had to leave, she took Twilight's toy collection with her. Dash was already trying to think of something she could prepare something for their meeting on the weekend; on the plus side, Twilight also wouldn't have anything to play with until then, and Dash wanted to make sure she wasn't having fun without her.

Twilight shot up the stairs, staring out the window and watching her friend fly away. She was curious what Dash would come up with when they met again, and she hoped she wasn't asking too much of her.


End file.
